1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remote control devices and systems, and in particular to a versatile user interface device, such as a remote controller, suitable for use with a consumer device, such as a digital set-top terminal.
2. Descripton of Related Art
Over the past few decades, the availability of cable television (CATV) service to individual homes has increased dramatically. A number of different types of CATV communication systems have evolved to provide a broader array of CATV services. Conventional one-way CATV systems primarily provide video programming services, which are sent over the CATV physical link in a downstream direction, from the headend of a CATV system to a plurality of subscriber units.
Two-way CATV systems have become increasingly standard in the industry as the popularity and diversity of services or applications has grown, such as pay per view, interactive banking and home shopping. Two-way CATV system support both downstream and upstream communication. Accordingly, individual subscribers may communicate with the headend, other subscribers or service provider within the system. These systems also permit subscribers to select specific video programming or consumer services and pay only for those services that are used.
As digital set-top terminals become more of an application communication device, these set-tops enable various applications such as web browsing, video conferencing, games, home networking, device configuration, and the like. Because each application program has its own user interface and menu requirements, the customization of the functions of the remote control device to these applications will greatly simplify the user interface experience, hence providing the consumer with a more user-friendly means of interacting with the application.
One approach to customizing the remote control functions is to increase the number of keys to accommodate the different applications. However, this approach becomes impractical as the number of favorite applications increases.
Another approach to customizing the remote control function is to download Infrared (IR) codes, while others place the key selection menu on the display screen enabling the user to manipulate the up/down keys to select one of the entries on the selection menu. Unfortunately, these approaches do not meet the level of customization needed by a given customer.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of conventional remote control devices and the application specific real-time programmability of such devices.